1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, specifically to illuminated, flying disk shaped toys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying disk shaped toys are played with by millions of people across the country. To date, no flying toy has been invented with the uniquely positioned lights, circuitry and controls, and the unique appearance of the present invention.